TROUBLE
by DraggonflyMaiden
Summary: J.J. is a stubborn local who doesn't think she needs a man in her life. Wildcat Chris Harris is a stubborn tourist who wants to change her mind. Some are trying to bring them together while others try to pull them apart. Harris, James Storm, Chase Stevens
1. Double Trouble

**Authors Note: I know, I know. Why am I starting another story when I haven't updated **

"**One Last Breath" in a while? Because this one is all I can concentrate on right now :) **

**Now... I need your help. I can't for the life of me think of a title for this story, HELP!!!!!**

**Please send me suggestions, either in the form or a review or message. I will be soooooo**

**grateful.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any rights to the names or likenesses of any wrestler in this **

**story. I also don't claim any rights to the songs or lyrics in this story. Also any **

**I do not own any rights to any actual St Augustine businesses names used in this**

**story. Basically, if you've heard of it or it actually exists - it ain't mine. **

"Ugh" J.J. groaned, as she rolled over and hit the button on her alarm clock.

She slid out of bed and wandered still half asleep, over to her dresser.

"Damn it!" she yelped as she stubbed her toe on the corner. Reaching over she

flipped on the light. It was only 5am, and was still very dark in her small house.

Hobbling a little to favor her sore toe she put on a blue bikini and some jean shorts

with a white tank top. Pulling her long dark hair into a ponytail.

She looked herself over in the mirror, before she shrugged her shoulders.

J.J. was a short and curvy 24 year old. Standing at only 5'2", her stomach, arms, and most of her body was toned from the work she did everyday, but she had inherited the same trait as all the women in her family, large boobs and a curvy butt. Due to her height and curves, she would never be a supermodel, but she was happy with the way she looked. Her thoughts were, _who wants to be a stick figure anyway? _

She grabbed her chapstick, sunglasses, car keys and slipped on a pair of flip flops

and headed out the door.

"Another day, another dollar." She said as she headed out into the dark, she jumped into her old black Jeep Wrangler, and sped away.

She stopped and grabbed a cup of coffee before she pulled up to Jayke's Marina.

She hopped down from her Jeep acknowledging the tall man with sandy blonde hair standing by the office door. "This has to be a first, Josh." She said as she flipped through her keys searching for the right one.

"Which part? Me being on time or you being late.?"

"Both" J.J. said as she unlocked the door to the office and flipped on the lights on her way in, followed by a yawning Josh.

"Ya know Josh, you should try sleeping at night." J.J. joked.

"And you should try having a life." He retorted.

Stifling another yawn Josh grinned. "Besides, the women in this town would never forgive me."

J.J. rolled her eyes. "Man-whore."

"At least one of us is getting some." Josh shrugged back.

"Yeah, and who knows what else your getting."

"Yeah-yeah. You know, it wouldn't kill you to whore it up, just a little, every once in a while."

Josh said as he leaned back against a filing cabinet, arms crossed in front of him."There are

plenty of men out there who would love a slice of that, if you would just give them a chance." Josh continued grinning, as this was just the way they had always bantered.

J.J. looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "First off, why the interest in my love life?

Second, I am not as pathetic as you obviously think I am. I get mine, I just don't run around telling the world. And I grew up here. I've seen what and who this town has to offer. Not interested." J.J. said then continued shuffling the papers that she was organizing for the day ahead. Then grabbing more keys she walked past Josh and out the office door, and headed in

the direction of the dock.

Not to be deterred Josh was hot on her heels. "Don't get all pissy, you started it. And I just want to remind you that St Augustine is a tourist town. So your options are pretty much unlimited."

Still heading down the dock at full speed, J.J. replied. "Been there done that, remember? I'm not interested in being some guys 'thing that he did' while on vacation. Or a great story once he gets back to the office. Although you seem to not mind giving the ladies a great story, I do mind.

Let's just drop it Josh, Ok."

"Ok, Ok, boss lady." He said holding his hands up, and chuckling. He knew she hated

when he called her that. Then he turned to her. "But seriously what's it been a year

and a half?"

"Let's not bring that up, ok?" She said seriously. Then smiling at him. "You are gonna be so much fun today, I can see it already." She said. "Can you please go check the gas pumps,

we are already running late. And it'll be busy today."

"Yeah." He drawled out, jogging off to get to work.

J.J. rolled her eyes, and continued to the end of the long main dock, to stash some things for the day in the locked cubby. Then she proceeded to check the boats, that were docked there overnight. Jayke's rented slips by the hour, the day, the week and the month. It was a fifty five slip marina, which was pretty big considering it was family owned. By the time the sun came up

J.J. and Josh had pretty much everything under control, the other two part-time employee's had arrived. A few patron's had already taken their boats out for the day, and they had a few calls from people inquiring on renting slips for the weekend. By noon the place was bustling, with boats coming and going. J.J. was working fast to tie up the incoming boats, and get their info

so the owners could be on their way to have lunch in town or whatever they had planned.

She had already headed off what had almost been a head on collision by two inexperienced

drivers, and was keeping her eye on two teens that were goofing around. Hoping that they wouldn't try to push one another into the busy dangerous water , where the piling and docks

were covered in sharp barnacles and oyster outcroppings that couldn't be seen out of the

water.

By the end of the day J.J.'s hands were dirty, she smelled of a mixture of motor oil and

salt water. And was ready to kill the next yuppie that called her 'babe'.

As she headed into the office to give her keys over to Doug, the guy that would be closing up,

she checked her messages. She smiled when she saw that her cousin Jenea had called.

J.J. quickly dialed her back as she started up her Jeep to head home. "Hey girl, what's up."

"I'm just getting ready to get off work, I did the lunch shift today and then some. But I called ya because I wanted to see if you were up for going out tonight. I could really use it, and I know you could too. I'm so out of it I don't even know what time it is." Jenea was a waitress at the Tavern On The Bay a popular place for tourists.

J.J. laughed "It's just after 5:00, but yeah lets go out. It'll at least get Josh off my back for a while. What time were you thinkin'?"

"Like 8 ish, we can start out a Scarlett O'Hara's. I'll meet you there." Jenea said.

"Sounds good. See ya later." J.J. replied.

J.J. got home and took a long hot shower to relax her muscles, and wash away the stress and dirt of the day. She dried her hair, and then stood back looking into her closet. Josh was right, she did

need to let loose a little, like she used to. And she was gonna do just that, she decided as she grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt out of her closet. As J.J. finished getting ready she stood back and looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing a pair of tight low rise jeans with a black belt with a nautical star for a buckle a black shirt that was essentially backless, it only had two thin criss crossing straps in the back, the folds of material slouched low in the front flattering her already ample chest, the bottom of the shirt stopped at her belly button. She donned a pair of black boots that she pulled her jeans down over. She wore silver jewelry and left her long dark hair loose, she finished her look with black eye makeup and some clear gloss.

Promptly at 8:00 J.J.'s cellphone rang, it was Jenea. "Hey where are you." Jenea asked.

"I'm parkin', I'll be over there in a few minutes." J.J. could here the music in the background coming through Jenea's cellphone.

Jenea met her outside. She was built much the same as J.J. but with medium blonde hair, standing only 5'1" with lots of curves, she wasn't as toned as J.J. since she didn't do the kind of work J.J. did, but she was by no means chubby, and she had never had any complaints. But what made Jenea herself was her personality, she was always quirky and fun loving, and when she was in the mood she could be the life of the party.

The two girls hugged. "Girl we need to do this more often." Jenea

said as hugged her cousin.

"Hey you're the one gettin' married." J.J. replied. "Where is the little wife anyway?"

"He went out with the boys, demolition derby or some stupid shit down in New Smyrna." Jenea replied rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you'd be right there with him, if it weren't boys night out." J.J. laughed.

"Nah, I needed a girls night out, and so did you. It's about time you came out of hidin'. So what

do ya say 'Here comes trouble'"? Jenea laughed using the line their grandaddy used

whenever Jenea and J.J. get together.

"Hell yeah!" J.J. replied.

Jenea and J.J. started out the night at Scarlett O'Hara's, but it was more of a sports bar.

After a while they decided to walk down to their old stomping ground, The Mill Top Tavern.

It was an old bar right off of famous St George Street, built on the second floor of an old grist mill. At night there was always live music and a good time. They walked in and nodded to the

bartender Grant, who was an old friend of theirs. St Augustine really was a small town if you were a local, especially if you hung out in historic downtown. The girls found a high top near

the slightly small space that had been cleared to use as a dance floor. The girls ordered a couple

of beers, and got up to dance as soon as the band started playing _Sweet Home Alabama. _

"Come on man, we'll just have a few beers. Listen they're even playin' Skynryd." James said

from under his cowboy hat, looking up towards the top of the building where the old water

wheel was churning.

"Alright, but not too many. We gotta get up early. We're here to fish." Chris replied.

"It's a vacation, lighten up."

"You're right James, I could use a beer."

The two large men made their way up the very narrow staircase.

"Damn, could that have been any smaller." James grumbed as they made there way into the bar.

"Hey, this was your idea." Chris replied with a smirk.

"Let's get a beer."

They made their way over and sat at the bar ordering two beers, and turned to face the band and the dance floor.

Within minutes James was scoping out a tall leggy red head, dressed in a too tight and too short mini skirt.

After a few beers James smacked Chris's arm to get his attention.

"That red head has been makin' eyes at me ever since we walked in, and her tall blonde model lookin' friend's been tryin' to get your attention."

"No thanks, I got my eye on somethin' else." Chris replied still focused on the dance floor.

James looked to see who Chris was checking out, and shook his head.

"Ok yeah, she's attractive, short, brunette, nice rack. But come on, tall, blonde, looks like a

super model, probably bends like a pretzel. No comparison man." James said still shaking his head.

"Guess that leaves more for you." Chris replied standing up, and walking towards the dance

floor for a closer look. As the brunette pulled a blonde out onto the dance floor, the two

started to move like they'd done this before, many times.

J.J. was starting to feel the 5 or so beers she'd drank, but was having so much fun.

It was like old times. She had requested the band to play _Trouble_ by Travis Tritt.

It had always been she and Jenea's theme song.

When the first few cords started, she grabbed Jenea and headed back out onto the floor.

The two sang along as they danced.

_You're a sweet talkin' sexy walkin'_

_honky tonkin' baby _

_the men are gonna love ya_

_and the women gonna hate ya_

_reminding them of everything _

_they're never gonna be _

_maybe the beginning _

_of world war three_

_Cause the world ain't ready_

_for nothing like Y-O-U_

_I bet your mama musta been _

_another good lookin' mama too_

_Hey say hey good L double O-K-I-N-G_

_Well I smell T-R-O-U-B-L-E_

As they were dancing J.J. didn't notice the tall muscular guy standing at the edge of the

dance floor, watching them, but Jenea did.

As the song ended, and another fast one started.

Jenea yelled to J.J. who was still dancing. "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back."

J.J. nodded her head and kept dancing, having so much fun she didn't want to stop.

Jenea made her way over to where Chris was standing, with a grin on her face, stopping

in front of him she nodded back toward the dance floor. "That's my cousin J.J., and yes,

she's single." Before heading off in the direction of the bathroom.

Chris just kinda stood there for a second, before a slight smirk came across his face.

"Well I guess I've got her blessing."

Taking another swig of his beer before sitting it down he headed over to where J.J.

was dancing to _Whiskey Girl_.

Coming up to her he asked. "Can I join ya?"

Normally J.J. would have just blown him off. But, thanks to the really decent buzz she had going,

she gave him her most flirtatious grin and said "Sure".

'What the hell' she thought 'This guy is hot with a capital H.'

Chris settled his hands on her hips as they started to dance.

He stood about a foot taller than her, he looked down at her, with the way her dark hair

flowed down to her tan waist, and the way she moved her hips. As she looked up at him there was a sparkle in her blue eyes. There was definitely something he liked about this girl.

They danced a few songs, then Chris followed J.J. back over to her table.

Jenea was there sipping on an amaretto sour.

Looking at Jenea "I guess you decided to change it up a bit." J.J. said motioning to her drink.

"Beer got boring." Jenea replied, slowly sipping her drink. J.J. could tell Jenea was pretty far gone.

"Oh Jenea this is... wait I never got your name." J.J. said looking at Chris.

"It's Chris."

"Oh, I'm J.J. and this is my cousin Jenea."

"Nice to meet you both." Chris said giving J.J. a grin.

"I called Marc." Jenea said, then giggled "Asshole's gonna pick me up. He said I sounded drunk." She said as she looked up towards the door. "Baby!" She yelled as she saw Marc at the entrance looking for her. She jumped up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. "Let's go home!"

Marc looked over toward J.J. "Is she ok to get home?" He asked Jenea.

"She's fine! Let's go." Jenea said practically pulling Marc down the stairs.

J.J. and Chris watched the scene with amusement, before Chris turned and asked. "So what are ya

drinkin'?"

"Michelob Light."

Chris ordered them both a couple of drinks.

"So you're a local?" Chris asked.

"Yep, born and raised."

"So what do you do?"

"A little of this and that. I work with boats, and a couple of nights a week I do ghost walks."

"Ghost walks?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, take tourists and maybe a few locals who are looking for a thrill, around grand old

St Augustine at night." Then she brought her voice down to almost a whisper. " I tell

them some of the tales of the darker side of St Augie. Take 'em to the cemeteries, tell

'em about all the ghouls." She said with a mischievous grin. "I only do it maybe once or twice a week, as a favor to a friend. It's a little extra money, and it can be a lot of fun." She said while

signaling for another beer. "So what do you do?"

"Well actually I'm a professional wrestler."

J.J. looked at him for a second skeptically. "You're shittin' me. Seriously, a wrestler?"

Even in her slightly intoxicated state, looking at him she could tell he was serious.

"Like Hulk Hogan, kinda stuff?" She asked.

"Well he's retired, but yeah." Chris said

"Like that big guy who just did that movie? Oh what was it? The Marine!"

"John Cena." Chris said soberly. "Yeah, but different company. I take it you don't watch wrestling?" Chris said with a slight chuckle.

"No, I mean I did some when I was little. When it was on Saturday mornings. But not

since then. Are you on TV?"

"Yeah, I wrestle for a company called TNA."

"Wow, impressive. So you wanna dance?" She asked finishing off her beer again.

"Sure"

J.J. slid off her stool and stubbled a little when her feet hit the floor.

"Whoa" Chris said grabbing J.J.'s waist to steady her.

J.J. and Chris danced a couple more songs, and J.J. downed a couple more beers.

Before they knew it, it was 2am and the bar was closing down.

Chris had stopped drinking hours ago, but J.J. was wasted.

Chris helped her down the stairs, only to find James waiting down there not looking too happy.

Chris arched an eyebrow when he saw the look on James face.

"What happened to your redhead?" He said quietly.

"Married, she was just looking for someone to pay for her drinks all night." James said grumpily.

Chris shook his head, then looked over to where J.J. was fumbling through her purse looking for her keys.

"J.J. how about we give you a ride home." Chris said.

"Nope, I need my car." she said with a slight slur, and started heading off in the direction she

had left her car. Stopping after a few feet to steady herself on a lightpost, then continuing on slowly.

Chris looked back at James motioning for him to come with him. James just rolled his eyes as

the two men jogged to catch up to J.J.

"Then how about you let me drive you home?" Chris asked.

"I don't bring home strange men, sorry Romeo." She said still walking although unsteadily.

"And I don't take advantage of drunk women, but I'm not lettin' you drive." He said snatching the keys from her hand.

"Hey give those back! You're cute and all but don't push it, give me my damn keys!" J.J. said

trying to grab the keys back from him, but stumbling into him on unsteady legs.

Chris steadied her, while James looked on with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

Still holding onto her he looked down at her. "Thanks for the flattery, but I'm not letting

you get yourself killed. Looks like we're parked in the same general area as you, so I'm gonna drive you car to your house. James is gonna follow us, so he can drive me back. Alright?"

"Fine." She huffed, stomping off in the direction of her car.

"She was a lot more fun when she was sober." Chris said under his breath.

"You know we aren't parked anywhere near her, right?" James asked.

"Yeah well, a little white lie never killed anybody." Chris responded.

br 

Chris caught up to J.J. as she was climbing into her jeep.

He climbed into the drivers seat and put the key in the ignition causing the jeep to roar to life.

J.J. managed to give Chris directions to her house, with James pulling in right behind them.

She almost fell as she tried to climb down from the jeep. James happened to be the one to catch her this time. "Damn girl, you are drunk as hell." he muttered.

They walked into her small house, she flipped on a light and walked straight down the hall way.

Both men looked at each other and just shrugged.

When she didn't come back Chris called for her. "J.J."

When she didn't respond, he headed in the direction that she had gone.

He reached a door and pushed it open, laughing at the sight. She had obviously just walked straight into her bedroom and passed out on the bed. She was laying on her stomach with her feet slightly hanging off, still fully clothed boots and all.

James walked up behind him and snorted. "This is not how I pictured this night goin', taking care of some drunk chick."

Chris turned and gave him a quick glare, then proceeded to take off her boots.

Then seeing her belt buckle decided that maybe, it would be safer to take that off her too.

He then pulled her up on the bed and pulled her blankets up.

Then they left, Chris remembering to lock the door behind him.


	2. Hauntings

**Disclaimer: I don't any rights to the names or likenesses of any wrestler in this **

**story. I also don't claim any rights to the songs or lyrics in this story. Also **

**I do not own any rights to any actual St Augustine businesses names used in this**

**story. Basically, if you've heard of it or it actually exists - it ain't mine. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

J.J. woke up the next morning with a splitting headache. She rolled over and looked at her alarm

clock that read 9:35am.

"Shit!" she said sitting straight up, then instantly regretting it. Grabbing the her head with both hands she sat still, hoping the pounding in her brain would stop. Unfortunately, a moment later her stomach turned on her, sending her rushing to the bathroom.

After emptying the contents of her stomach, J.J. sat on the cool tile floor of her small bathroom

wedged in between the tub and the toilet, cursing the man who invented beer.

After a few more minutes her stomach settled, so J.J. got up and slowly made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and popping a couple of Tylenol, she then sat at her kitchen table holding the cool bottle to her head, praying for the Tylenol to kick in.

About an hour later J.J. pulled into the marina, slowly climbing out of her jeep.

The headache had almost subsided, and she was able to function. But she still felt like

shit and was in a foul mood. Unfortunately for her the place was bustling.

She went into the office, and dropped her stuff on the desk then headed back out and

down the docks.

"Look who decided to show up, and only four and a half hours late too!" Josh laughed.

She lowered her sunglasses a little and sent him a glare that dared him to mess with her further.

But of course Josh, being Josh, was not to be deterred. "So Grant told me you closed the place down last night." Grant the bartender from the Milltop was Josh's roommate. "Dancing with

some guy all night. But, from your mood, I can tell you still didn't get any."

"Josh, bite me." She said dryly.

"Don't make offers you don't mean." He said with a grin.

"Well then go tie up that damn boat that's comin' in." She said.

Despite the heat and the sun, by 2pm J.J. was starting to feel more human again.

She headed over to a 26' Pro-line that had just come in and was having problems.

It was obvious that they had gotten their tie lines horribly tangled in the prop and

all over the outboard motor.

"Cut that engine!" she yelled without even looking at the driver.

She went over and grabbed a knife and kicked off her flip flops, climbing halfway down a ladder before jumping into the water once the engine had completely stopped.

"What a fucking mess." she mumbled as she started to cut away at the lines wrapped so badly,

that you couldn't even pull the prop out of the water.

Just then she heard a splash and felt a presence beside her. She was so not in the mood for this crap. Without even looking up from what she was doing she said.

"Get back in your boat! Do you know how dangerous it is down here, there's oyster beds, other boats, pilings! This isn't a swimming hole."

"I figured you'd need help." A male voice responded.

"No thanks, I know what the hell I'm doing." She said then finally looked up.

"Oh god." She said upon seeing who it was.

"Nice to see ya again too." Chris replied.

"Get out of the damn water." She said motioning to the ladder, as she pulled the last of the

rope free.

Chris waited up on the dock as she made her way back up the ladder, ignoring his offered hand.

Once she was up she looked at James who was at the wheel of the boat. "Try not to back into your line anymore." Then slipped her shoes back on.

Chris stood there watching her, when Josh suddenly came up, not noticing Chris standing there.

"J.J. we've got a yacht coming in for the week, it'll be here in the morning. You were busy so I authorized it." Josh said.

"That's fine." J.J. said then looked over noticing Chris still standing there.

Josh noticed the man's presence and looked up at him then exclaimed. "Holy shit! Wildcat Chris Harris." Josh stuck out his hand which Chris shook, then Josh noticed James who had just climbed out of the boat. "Cowboy James Storm!"

By then J.J. was helping someone else, a couple of slips down.

Chris asked "Is she always like that?"

"J.J. no, she's cool. She's just hung over." Josh replied.

"Is she much of a partier?" Chris asked.

Josh let out a slight laugh. "Once upon a time maybe, but last night was the first

time she has gone out and cut loose in over a year and a half. She needed it. But I heard she got

smashed."

"Oh she did, I was there." James replied.

"We met last night." Chris explained.

"Ooohh, I see. You wouldn't happen to have been the guy she was dancing with

all night?" Josh asked Chris.

"Yeah." Chris said with. "Did she tell you about it?"

Josh let out a laugh. "No way. My buddy's the bartender. But that explains, why she was in such a hurry to get away from you. J.J. doesn't let her guard down, last night was an exception."

"I see." said Chris. They took care of business, renting a slip for the week while they were staying in town. As they headed up the dock to leave, Chris took one last look back up at J.J., who was

busy at work.

James noticed where Chris was looking and rolled his eyes, as they continued on their way.

James, Chris and Chase Stevens who had just arrived that morning, had each rented a room at

the St George Inn. After leaving their boat at the marina, they had grabbed a bite to eat and

then made their way back to the inn.

After he had showered, Chris was laying back on his bed flipping through the TV channels, but nothing could hold his attention. His mind kept wandering back to J.J., he tossed the remote

onto the nightstand in frustration. Sure she was cute, but there really wasn't anything

remarkable about her. He worked with beautiful women everyday, why couldn't he get this girl out of his mind. She obviously didn't think much of him, or at least that's the impression he got from her today.

And James sure made it clear that he didn't think much of her. He rolled his eyes or snorted anytime her name came up. Chase hadn't met her yet, he had jumped off the boat to go use the bathroom the moment the boat had been with a foot of the dock. Chris jumped off his bed and threw on a black shirt that had the sleeves cut off, and a pair of jeans, pulled on his shoes and headed out the door. He walked over to Chase's room, and knocked on the door.

"I'm gonna go walk around, you game?" Chris said as soon as Chase opened the door.

"No man, I'm tired from the drive and then all that sun today. I'm just gonna chill here.

James said he was heading out about a half hour ago to get a beer or something, so he

ain't in his room." Chase answered.

So Chris headed out on his own. He walked up St George Street, it was just after dark, but the

narrow "walking only" street was still bustling with people going in and out of shops, and

admiring the centuries old buildings. As he was walking he noticed a sign that said St Augustine Ghost Walk in front of a little stand. Deciding to take a chance, he walked over.

"Excuse me." He said to the woman dressed in period clothing behind the stand.

"Yes sir." She said

"I was wondering, I'm looking to surprise a friend of mine. She said she does these tours,

I was hoping you knew her."

"Well there are a couple of companies that do these, but what's her name?" The woman asked.

"Her name is J.J., she has long dark hair..."

"Oh yes, J.J. is one of our guides. She only does one maybe two tours a week. But you are

in luck she will be on tonight. She always does the Saturday 10pm tour, since Sunday is

her day off from the marina and all." The woman said happily, eyeing Chris up and down.

"Great I'll take a ticket, and let's keep this between you and me, like I said

it's a surprise." Chris said handing the woman his money.

"The tour leaves from right here, at 10pm sharp." The woman said handing Chris a

sticker. "And be sure to wear this."

"Uh thanks."

J.J. had gotten home about 5:30 had grabbed a short nap and then changed into the

costume she had to wear for the night. She donned a long flowing black skirt, and a

white peasant shirt with a black corset over it and black boots. She didn't mind it too much,

even the summer heat didn't bother her since she did the late tour. She stood in front of the

ticket stand waiting for everyone gather. By now the streets were very quiet and all of the shops were closed. As she looked over the group of about thirty that had gathered, she narrowed her eyes as she saw Chris smirking at her from the back of the group. Smiling at everyone she spoke up "Ok everyone, we are gonna be leaving in just a few minutes." Then she headed to where the large man was standing.

"Interested in ghosts?"

"Something like that." Chris replied.

"I hope you don't get spooked easily."

"I'm a big boy."

"Yeah, but it's usually the big tough guys that end up right at the front by the end of the

tour. You know so nothing can sneak up behind 'em." She said raising her eyebrows and

turning to head back up to the front.

"Ok everyone, this is a 90 minute walking tour. I will ask that everyone stays together.

Lets head this way."

She started out giving a brief history of the tragedies that had struck the city over the centuries,

like yellow fever epidemics, war, pirates, etc. She headed over to the first cemetery, stopping along the way to tell tales at different places like the St Francis Inn. Her voice took an a dark

and mysterious tone at certain points. Chris could tell she loved the story telling, she was completely submersed in her tales. Everyone on the tour was completely pulled into each story. After telling the tale of the exploding bishop, she took them to the second cemetery. And

then the lawn of the Castillo de San Marcos, all the while telling them tales of the ghosts

and horrors of the Oldest City. Then she finally took them through the city gates and back

to where they had started. As predicted Chris had ended up right up front by the end of the

tour, but it wasn't because of the ghosts. After the tour ended a few people hung back to ask

J.J. questions.

Once they all left Chris approached her. "You're really good. You had me convinced."

"Thanks. I didn't just make up those stories you know. This is a very old place.

You can feel it, especially this time of night, when there's no one around."

Chris look up and down the quiet street, she was right they were literally the only people

around. Chris shivered a little, then shook off the creepy feeling.

"Can I walk you to your car?" He asked.

"I'm fine, it's only a couple blocks away. In fact the same place it was last night. Thanks,

by the way."

"Your welcome. But, I'd feel better if you'd let me walk you."

"Alright." She said, too tired to argue.

"So you and your friends are in town to fish I take it. Have you done any sight seeing?" She

asked as they walked the quiet streets.

"Nope, just what I saw tonight."

"Well you should make sure you do. It is an amazing little city."

"I'll have to do that, my buddy Chase will be into that."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"The St George Inn."

"I heard it's nice." She said as they stopped beside her jeep. "Well, thanks."

Her heart raced a little as he stepped closer to her, looking down at her. "I was wondering if

I could take you out to lunch tomorrow?" He asked resisting the urge to brush a back a piece

of dark hair that had fallen in her face.

"You here what? Another three or four more days?" She could feel herself starting to blush,

damn it she never blushed.

"A week." He replied.

"Chris, I don't date tourists. I just don't." She said climbing into her jeep and starting it up.

"Thanks for walking me" She said as she pulled away.

Chris just stood there for a moment, he wasn't used to working this hard to get a date.

Then his look of confusion turned to a small smile, was that a look of regret he had seen

in her face before she pulled away? Maybe he had a chance after all.


	3. The Reason Behind the Wall

Chris woke up before sunrise the next morning to pounding on his door and the sound

of James voice. "Get your ass up."

Chris climbed out of bed and threw the door open to see James and a half asleep looking

Chase on the other side. "What the hell?" Chris said groggily.

"Dude we're here to fish remember?" James said.

"The hell with that, I'm not fishin' today. It's Sunday, it's gonna be too busy on the water.

I'm gonna walk around and maybe sightsee, today." Chris replied.

"Sounds good to me, my ass is going back to bed for a while then." Chase said turning and

heading back to his room.

"Pansies." James said shaking his head, as Chris closed the door.

Chris lay in bed for a while trying to get back to sleep, and failing.

Finally he got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a AMW t-shirt, and decided to go get some coffee. There was a Dunkin Donuts up the road, that would do.

As he stood in line, someone tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned half expecting

to see a fan wanting an autograph.

"You're that guy from the other night at the Milltop, right?" the short blonde asked.

"Yeah, you're J.J.'s cousin uh..." He racked his brain for her name.

"Jenea, it's ok, it's an unusual name." She said with a shrug and a smile. "So what did you

think of my cousin?"

Chris looked at her funny for a second, this girl was definitely trying to set him up with

her cousin. Which was fine with him, but he didn't think J.J. would feel the same way.

He nodded over to a table once they both got their coffee.

"I think she's great. I've run into her a couple of times, I even went on one of her tours.

But I don't think she's all that interested in me." Chris said truthfully.

"Why do you say that." Jenea asked.

"Because I asked her out, and she told me she doesn't date tourists." Chris replied.

Jenea rolled her eyes. "That girl is so stubborn, she doesn't date tourists, huh?

Bullshit, she doesn't date locals either."

Chris could tell he had an ally in Jenea. "Then what's the deal. I really like her, I can't seem to

stop thinking about her. But what? She doesn't date, at all?"

"Look, I'm gonna tell you something but you can't tell her we spoke."

Chris nodded, interested in what this girl had to say.

"It has been over a year and a half since she dated anyone." Jenea said.

Chris cocked his eyebrow.

"She used to be so much fun, she was always up for anything. We were quite a handful when

we got together. Well one night we were out and she met this guy named Ben, he was new to town. The company he worked for was building some new condo's over on Anastasia Island,

and he was head of the project. He traveled back and forth between here and his office in

Charlotte. He swept her off feet, always sent her flowers, took her out to dinner,

even bought her a diamond necklace. They dated for about nine months.

And we all thought it was getting pretty serious. Then one Friday

he called. He was supposed to fly in the next day, he had planned to take her the new

restaurant that was opening on the ground floor of those condo's. He called and said an

emergency had come up and he couldn't make it. Well, Josh and I decided that we were

gonna cheer her up and get a big group of friends together, get all dressed up and take her

out to that restaurant, because it was also her birthday. Well we walk in and who is sitting at

the bar but Ben. She taps him on the shoulder smiling, thinking that maybe his plans changed.

As soon as he saw her he turned white as a ghost, at just that moment a little girl comes

running up to him calling him daddy. And a second later a blonde woman with another baby

on her hip walks up and pecks him on the cheek. Saying 'honey, I am so proud of you

this place is beautiful' blah, blah. Then she notices J.J. standing there, and asks can I

help you. J.J. says 'I'm sorry I was just asking your husband where the restrooms were.'

Then turns and walks away. I was so proud of her, she didn't create a scene, she didn't call

him out. I mean his kids were right there, but I probably wouldn't have been able

to handle it the way she did. I wanted to kick his ass right there. She held it together until

we got back in the car. She of course was heartbroken, but she was also humiliated.

I mean all her friends were there, even her brother and his girlfriend. J.J. is not he kind of girl

that would ever, ever knowingly mess with a married man. She was so ashamed,

and she has been punishing herself for it ever since. She never spoke to him again, and that necklace he got her ended up at the bottom of the bay. He got off scot free. That asshole and

his adorable little family live here now, over on Anastasia Island.

They just avoid each other. That is why she is so guarded." Jenea explained.

Chris just sat there for a moment until she continued. "Look, I know I just unloaded a

bunch of crap on you, but I have a big mouth so I can't help it. I'm pretty sure she likes

you, even though she won't admit it. So it shouldn't be to hard for you to break though that

little wall she's got up. That is if you want to. Breakfast would be a good place to start, she

has a weakness for iced coffee, lots of sugar." Jenea said getting up. "I have to get to work,

breakfast shift. Goodluck."

Chris stopped her. "Thanks a lot, really." Chris still couldn't believe that Jenea had just

spilled all that stuff to him about her cousin. He was gonna remember never to tell her a

secret, but it did explain a lot.

br 

br 

br 

J.J. woke to someone knocking on her front door. Rolling over she glanced at her clock, it read

8:30am. She slid out of bed, thinking it had to be either Jenea or Josh, she made her way to the front door. She pulled it open to reveal Chris Harris standing on the other side with a slight

smirk on his face as he looked at her.

"Shit." she said suddenly remembering that she was only in her boyshort underwear and a tank top as she raced back to her room. Leaving him standing in the door way.

He laughed as he made his way inside, shutting the door behind him.

A few moments later J.J. re-emerged wearing a pair of track pants, her face still a slight

shade of pink, so much for never blushing.

"Dare I ask?" She said.

"I brought you breakfast." He said holding out a bagel. "And, an iced coffee, extra sugar."

She raised an eyebrow. "How did you..."

"A little birdie told me." He said handing her the cup.

"Thank you." She said eagerly taking the coffee. "So do plan on just continuing to pop up in unexpected places or what? I plan on being out and about today, so I'd just like some fair warning."

"That's not really what I was going for, but I guess that depends." he said.

"On what?"

"On whether or not your gonna be my tour guide today. You said I should see the city, and

I can't think of anybody better to show me around than a local."

"Oh no, I don't think so. I appreciate the coffee, but no."

"Well, you're not gonna get rid of me until you agree." Chris said crossing his arms, and

propping his feet up on the chair across from him.

"I can be just as stubborn as you can." She said crossing her arms.

"We'll see." He said as he started whistling.

About ten minutes later, they were both still sitting there. Chris was still whistling, though he

had changed tunes.

"Do you mind, stopping with the whistling?" She said sounding a little peeved.

He just smiled at her and kept on whistling.

After another ten minutes or so, she jumped up. "Fine, let me get dressed. Just stop whistling."

And with that he stopped whistling and grinned at her, motioning for her to go get dressed.

A few minutes later she came out in a pair of khaki cargo capri pants and a white tank top, and sandals.

"Ready?" She asked. He nodded trying to hide a smirk. "Good, I'm driving. I think you are gonna

need to change your shoes though." She said pointing at his boots "We are gonna be doing

a LOT of walking."

br 

br 

br 

As Chris was unlocking the door to his room, the door next to him swung open, and out

stepped Chase. "Hey man where'd you... Oh, hi." He said noticing J.J. "I'm Chase."

He said holding out his hand. Which she shook. "I'm J.J."

"Oohhh, your the ..." he stopped when he saw the warning look Chris was giving him.

"Nevermind." He said, as Chris stepped inside to grab his shoes.

J.J. just raised her brows at this.

"So what are you guys up to?" Chase asked.

"Well I was, I guess you could say convinced to take Chris sight seeing, and be a

tour guide."

"Cool, I was gonna look around today too." Chase said.

"You should just come with us, I insist." J.J. replied as Chris stepped back out his door.

"Great, let me grab my wallet." Chase said as he dashed back into his room.

J.J. headed back downstairs.

As Chase exited his room, Chris smacked him on the back of the head.

"What!?" Chase exclaimed. "She insisted, and I wanted to go sight seeing."

Chris just shook his head. "You're killin' me, man."


End file.
